


Hunger

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sexual implications, feeding mention, i aim to continue this with a proper nsfw chapter, mention of blood/death, nsfw implied, vampire!AU, vampire!Yusei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: A familiar scent, one that reminded him of spices, he supposed. He could only imagine how it would taste too… But he couldn’t allow those thoughts to enter his mind, not today.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> i said i'd write them some synchroshipping and halloween season feels like the perfect time to do just that. i really hope you enjoy!

Could a human ever force a stilled heart to skip? Evoke a powerful enough response in a man that had lost many a physicality years ago, long before the Pharaoh had ever stepped foot in his domain, that he almost felt hot to the touch?Eyes that had lost the sparkle of life long ago almost threatened to glimmer with a hope, a need, a want. He hadn’t experienced a desire, or perhaps even a will to live, for a long time; as the curse took effect over his body, his mind, a distinct feeling of emptiness had controlled him, almost as strongly as a bloodlust.

But now, he stood waiting in the dank alleyway, dulled eyes staring down at the cobblestone streets. Lurking in the shadows had become a common scenario for him, covered skin against the brickwork of an old pub. Why they were destined to meet here… Yusei didn’t know. He supposed this was just his typical route through the city, and that fact alone made him not getting caught, despite having to feed every so often (something he tried to do as rarely as physically possible), a serious surprise. There was a regret for choosing here, the pit of his stomach bubbling with the hunger that he had since learned to associate with the scent of beer and wine, the sound of drunk girls flirting badly with equally intoxicated men, the wet of the landscape from the day’s downpour. The full moon shone down at him, illuminating the space where the busy concert square met the silence of the empty street beyond.

His eyes only lifted as the pitter patter of steps slowly increased, a certain light trod now all too familiar to perfectly trained ears. Was it Atem that the dark haired male was tuned to, or was it the mere presence of a human? A cough to clear his throat, even though it had been years since anything got caught there. 

“You’re early,” Honey-like words spilled from the lips of the royal, catching Yusei off guard despite the full anticipation of him being there.

“Mmm, I suppose I am, yes.” He couldn’t admit the reasoning behind this, the consideration of feasting before meeting with his lover. The phantom taste of metal danced on his tongue, the warm scent hitting his nostrils very quickly. A familiar scent, one that reminded him of spices, he supposed. He could only imagine how it would taste too…

But he couldn’t allow those thoughts to enter his mind, not today.

“I just worried I’d get caught in a crowd, is all.” Partially true; it would be difficult to control the urges that he already had to swallow on the daily when surrounded by unwilling targets.

God, Yusei hated these aspects of his condition. Having to feast on someone, outliving any friend he ever had… 

He sighed softly, stepping closer to the male, a faint smile upon his lips. This was difficult for him, a distinct mixture of attraction and fear filling his empty veins.

“You seem a little stressed, darling.” His hand outstretched to take one of Yusei’s, the pallid skin of the other starkly obvious in that moment.

Atem had an idea about what had happened, he had thought it for a while but never wanted to say a thing.

The sharp teeth — he had noticed the last time the other was on top of him, grunting right in the Pharaoh’s ear as warmth filled his body, tanned legs wrapped tight around him — were certainly a little too large to just be average human teeth. It was that night that he realised that he had never given any form of love bite upon his skin, whereas Yusei’s neck would be mottled with purple and brown marks of a night well spent.

Maybe he was overthinking it, influenced by the novel Dracula (which he had indeed just finished rereading). Or maybe… There was something significant there. That shouldn’t have sent an excited shudder up his spine, the mere thought apparently allowing warm blood to traverse in ways it previously hadn’t.

“No, no. I’m fine.” 

How it always felt like music to his ears, silky smooth and perfectly pitched.

“If you’re sure,” He paused, staring into greyscale eyes for just a moment long enough to feel that thrill become concern. “Shall we get going then?” Squeezing his hand tightly around the other’s, blinking large crimson irises at him, a gentle smile upon his own features. There was a chance that eventually the amazing self-restraint that he could only assume the mechanic possessed would begin to subside, if he was genuinely what his partner had started to speculate. In that moment, perhaps the safety that he always felt when stood by Yusei would subside, replaced with a primal need for survival. Or maybe, he would offer himself.

Eternity with Yusei Fudo was certainly a nice prospect, though… He couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain that the initial weeks would cause. The throbbing pain in the head each time he would catch the sight or scent of blood, the dryness of the throat as though trying to sway him towards feeding, the struggle to restrain the urge to lunge.

The silence that lingered between them.

“Shall we?”

Both surely knew what the plan for that night was, though their focuses were consistently differing ever so slightly. Where Atem had plans to satisfy him, pinning him upon the bed and allowing him to feel what the typically stoic male deserved to. The noises that he knew would fill the air was enough of a motivation. But Yusei was increasingly becoming distracted. Arousal was a stressful thing to a bloodthirsty vampire, considering where the heat travelled to, and the growing warmth that radiated from the other’s body. The instinct to bite down would have to be consistently fought all the while, and he could only hope he could bury his face in the sheets, the pillow, something that wouldn’t cause significant damage if his jaw’s natural instincts won over his attempts to control it.

“Yes, let’s.” Finally, his own grip on the other’s hand tightened, freezing appendages interlocking willingly with warmer ones. As deep as the fear of harm was in him (something that almost led him to ‘forget’ to show up), skin against his permanently cold flesh certainly felt right. There was never a desire to warm up, but maybe, he desired it when it was Atem who was doing it.

The other smiled, noticing the glimmer of pearly white fangs when Yusei accidentally opened his mouth too wide as he grinned in response. He decided to ignore when he saw the lick of his lips. 

Desire and an all encompassing need were too strongly connected in the vampire; it would eventually lead to something that he would eternally regret — ripping the other’s life from him in one of two ways, both just as distressing as the other in his mind.

He was only brought out of the cloud of concern when he felt a tug against his arm, the other’s eyes half-lidded with want.

If his heart was able to, he knew it would beat furiously in his long since stilled chest.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when i'll get to the next chapter but i know my overarching plan for it so watch this space it'll happen (at some point)  
> also side note but the title of the fic actually more relevant to my plans for chapter 2 but


End file.
